Season 1
This page contains a list of every PAW Patrol (TV Series) episode in Season 1. Season 1 started with Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe on August 12, 2013, and ended with Pups and the Pirate Treasure on August 18, 2014. The next season is Season 2. Here is a list of writers for Season 1 and how many episodes they wrote. *Ursula Ziegler Sullivan (19) *Kim Duran (11) *Scott Albert (6) *Franklin Young (4) *Carolyn Hay (3) *Simon Nicholson (2) *Sheila Dinsmore (1) *John Van Brugen (1) *Scott Kraft (1) Each listing contains the episode number, name, original air date, and its writer. ---- 1A. Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe (08-12-2013, Ursuala Ziegler Sullivan) 1B. Pups Save a Train (08-12-2013, Franklin Young) ---- 2A. Pup Pup Boogie (08-19-2013, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) 2B. Pups in a Fog (08-19-2013, Carolyn Hay) ---- 3A. Pups Save the Sea Turtles (08-20-2013, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) 3B. Pups and the Very Big Baby (08-20-2013, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) ---- 4A. Pups Save the Circus (08-21-2013, Carolyn Hay) 4B. Pup a Doodle Do (08-21-2013, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) ---- 5A. Pup Pup Goose (08-22-2013, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) 5B. Pup Pup and Away (08-22-2013, Kim Duran) ---- 6A. Pups Pit Crew (08-26-2013, Franklin Young) 6B. Pups Fight Fire (08-26-2013, Kim Duran) ---- 7A. Pups Save the Bunnies (08-28-2013, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) 7B. Pup-tacular (08-28-2013, Kim Duran) ---- 8A. Pups Save the Bay (09-16-2013, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) 8B. Pups Save a Goodway (09-16-2013, Simon Nicholson) ---- 9A. Pups Get a Rubble (09-18-2013, Carolyn Hay) 9B. Pups Save a Walrus (09-18-2013, Scott Albert) ---- 10A. Pups Save the Treats (09-30-2013, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) 10B. Pups Get a Lift (09-30-2013, Kim Duran) ---- 11A. Pups Save a Hoedown (10-02-2013, Sheila Dinsmore) 11B. Pups Save Alex (10-02-2013, Scott Albert) ---- 12. Pups and the Ghost Pirate (10-23-2013, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) ---- 13A. Pups Save a School Day (11-12-2013, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) 13B. Pups Turn on the Lights (11-12-2013, Scott Albert) ---- 14A. Pups Save a Pool Day (11-13-2013, John Van Bruggen) 14B. Circus Pup-Formers (11-13-2013, Kim Duran) ---- 15A. Pups Make a Splash (11-14-2013, Scott Kraft) 15B. Pups Fall Festival (11-14-2013, Kim Duran) ---- 16. Pups Save Christmas (12-12-2013, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) ---- 17A. Pups on Ice (01-08-2014, Franklin Young) 17B. Pups and the Snow Monster (01-08-2014, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) ---- 18A. Pups Save a Super Pup (01-10-2014, Kim Duran) 18B. Pups Save Ryder's Robot (01-10-2014, Scott Albert) ---- 19A. Pups Go All Monkey (03-05-2014, Scott Albert) 19B. Pups Save a Hoot (03-05-2014, Simon Nicholson) ---- 20A. Pups Save a Bat (03-07-2014, Kim Duran) 20B. Pups Save a Toof (03-07-2014, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) ---- 21. Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt (04-14-2014, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) ---- 22A. Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie (05-06-2014, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) 22B. Pups Save Ryder (05-06-2014, Scott Albert) ---- 23A. Pups Great Race {05-08-2014, Kim Duran) 23B. Pups Take the Cake (05-08-2014, Kim Duran) ---- 24A. Pups and the Beanstalk (05-20-2014, Kim Duran) 24B. Pups Save the Turbots (05-20-2014, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) ---- 25A. Pups Save the Camping Trip (05-22-2014, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) 25B. Pups and the Trouble with Turtles (05-22-2014, Frank Young) ---- 26. Pups and the Pirate Treasure (08-18-2014, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) ---- *Ursula Ziegler Sullivan wrote 19 out of 26 episodes, the most out of any writer. *The writers with the least episodes are John Van Bruggen and Sheila Dinsmore, only writing one each. *Even though Pups Make a Splash/Pups Fall Festival were the 15th episodes to air, they were actually the pilot episodes. *This show was originally named "Ryder's Paw Patrol" *Pups and the Ghost Pirate, Pups Save Christmas and Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt are seasonal episodes, meaning they only air during a certain time of the year. These episodes have appeared in Xfinity's On Demand service months after their intended air times, however. *Marshall and Chase's voice actors (Gage Munroe and Tristan Samuel) will be replaced in Season 2 by Max Calinescu and Drew Davis. It is speculated that this is being done due to Gage and Tristan's voices getting too low to perform their character's voices. *Each episode has a certain character on its title card. *Rubble has 8 title cards. * Chase has 8 title cards. *Marshall has 7 title cards. *Ryder has 7 title cards *Rocky has 6 title cards. *Zuma has 6 title cards. *Skye has 6 title cards. *30 episodes from this season premiered in 2013, and 18 episodes premiered in 2014 for a total of 48 episodes.. ---- Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes